1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of catheters which are used for injecting or withdrawing fluid into or from the body, and more particularly to a new design that enables a sanitary withdrawal of the catheter from the body of the patient and subsequent disposal thereof.
2. Background Art
Catheters are used for draining fluid from the body or injecting fluid into the body. The specific catheter design depends upon the particular use and particular body cavity involved. Catheters are used for a wide variety of applications: a urethral catheter is used to drain urine from the bladder, an intravenous catheter is used to feed fluid into the bloodstream, and an enema catheter introduces fluid into the gastro-intestinal tract.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,275 by Frederick L. Erlich, which was filed on Mar. 9, 1987, discloses a novel and unique design for the sterile containment and subsequent disposal of devices such as catheters, which have been in contact with body fluids. The invention involves a tubular sheath integral to the body fluid device, which encloses the device upon removal from the patient. The disclosure of this application is incorporated herein by reference.
All catheters are eventually removed from the body of the patient and disposed of. If the patient has a communicable or infectious disease, the catheter is most likely contaminated. Hence, the catheter must be carefully removed and disposed of to prevent contamination of attendant personnel and other persons. The problem of removing contaminated catheters is particularly acute in treating patients afflicted with highly infectious diseases, such as acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). For diseases such as AIDS, where the transmission mechanism is poorly understood, it is critical that all possible precautions are taken to protect attendant personnel. Of equal significance, personnel attending AIDS patients are apprehensive that they may be infected by the handling of contaminated catheters. This concern may interfere with the proper care and treatment afforded these patients.
Even in the absence of communicable diseases, it is unpleasant for the patient and others to be exposed to body fluids which are draining through the catheter during the removal of the catheter from the patient.